


For A Good Time Call...

by ctbn60



Category: DCU (Comics), PreNu52
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: Artwork For A Good Time Call





	

For a link to the story go [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342173)


End file.
